Fellow Misters, Yellow Sisters
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Tanya and Aisha want to give their husbands a surprise but before they do their husbands treat them to the beach for one fun time. One Shot. M for a reason. Cameo alert Rocky/Aisha Adam/Tanya


Author's Note: I've been wanting to do this for a while but other things got to me like other fics but anyway hope you enjoy this little one-shotter. This takes place after the you-know-what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Fellow Misters, Yellow Sisters

It was another sunny summer day and everybody in Angel Grove was relaxing Rocky and Adam was at the dojo teaching a class with Jason helping and soon later after the class the three had went to lunch. While they were they were talking about what they were doing for the remainder of the day.

"So what are your plans, Jason?" Adam asked.

"I might help out my fiancée at the gym." Jason replied. "What will you guys be doing."

"A few things to knock off this heat." Rocky said responding. "Pick our wives up and head to the beach."

"Sounds like a cool idea." Jason said. "Why don't me and Kimberly join you guys."

"Okay then meet us at the beach." Adam said.

"Okay."

The 3 had left to get their respective lovers Rocky after closing up went to the Animal Shelter where Aisha was just finishing up.

"Hey, Aisha."

"Hi babe." Aisha said before the ended up kissing. "What is going on?"

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Me and Adam wanted to take you and Tanya to the beach, something to do while all of us have been working hard."

"Sure thing because me and Tanya had something planned for you guys later on tonight."

"Okay any Idea on what that might be?"

"It is something very sexy. You just have to wait and find out."

"Aw."

"Come on Rocky, by the time we finish going to the beach, it will be that time already."

"True."

"So let's go home first and get dressed for the beach."

"Okay."

So the two of them had went home to change meanwhile Adam was at the Angel Grove radio station and had saw Tanya walking out she was about finished with her DJ'ing session and was about ready to head home and hopefully wait for Adam to come home, but instead she saw him there.

"Adam."

Tanya ran to Adam and hugged him tight before giving him a passionate kiss."

"Hey, darling."

"What brings you here? I was heading home."

"I figured we go together besides me and Rocky wanted to head to the beach and wondered if you and Aisha wanted to join."

"Of course. We could sure used the day besides me and Aisha got something planned for you two."

"Any idea on what it is?"

"It's a surprise Adam. What good is a surprise if I tell you?"

"I can act." Adam said smiling.

"No."

"Aw, man."

"Now let's go, the beach awaits. I've been waiting to hit the water."

"Okay."

With another kiss they had left to go home and change once they got home Rocky and Aisha was waiting for them in Rocky's jeep. As Adam waited he saw Tanya come down in a yellow swimsuit with yellow and green flower designs and a brown sarong.

"Wow Tanya, you look."

"Stunning? Sexy? Alluring?"

"All that and then some."

Suddenly they heard honking outside.

"That must be them." Adam said.

"Let's go."

Adam and Tanya got out and saw Rocky and Aisha in their beachwear when they saw Aisha they were shocked once they were in Adam was asking Rocky something.

"Rocky is Aisha wearing a..."

"Itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini? Yes." Rocky said that low and fast so that Aisha wouldn't hear but Adam understood.

"She's trying to tease you huh?"

"That is one thing I'll admit. She can wear that well."

"Step on it Rocky!" The ladies said and they all went to the beach. Once they got there they were able to have fun and swim and even surf. An hour in, Jason and Kimberly had joined them and they all had fun soon they all played volleyball. The men were playing harder than the women yet when it came to the game point they were one behind and it was Kimberly's turn to serve she served up well and Jason got to it passing it to Adam and Adam got it over. Aisha was able to hit it far back but Jason got to it, however Jason hit it wrong and it was going out of bounds, Rocky jumped and hit it however Adam dived for it and was able to hit it over on their side. Once it was on their side Tanya jumped and spiked it over to their side where nobody was and was able to win the game for them. The men were a bit bitter but they congratulate them for a well played game.

5:30 in the afternoon the group went to the carnival that was near the beach for a bit and they were having fun on the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster when they were out for lunch Aisha and Tanya was leaving.

"Hey, where are you girls going?" Rocky asked.

"Somewhere. We just need to do something for a while. Meet us at Adam's house." Aisha said. "And we'll need these."

Aisha took Rocky's keys to the car and left off.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah are we going to walk?" Adam replied.

"Don't worry guys we'll take you to Adam's" Jason replied.

"Yeah." Kimberly replied.

"What about you Kimberly?"

"Me and Jason are going to an outside event just the two of us."

"Yeah it's not far from here and it starts at 7:30." Jason replied. They spent another hour at the carnival while riding the bumper cars Adam and Rocky were getting wrecked. When it was almost time they were about to leave until Rocky saw somebody on the Ferris wheel.

"Say, isn't that Tyler and Shelby?" Rocky said as he saw them getting on the wheel and they ended up kissing after.

"Yeah it is them." Adam replied and they saw Tyler and Shelby who waved at them and they ended up waving back before they all left the carnival. They all had got on Jason's truck and left to go to Rocky's house.

Once they got there they saw Rocky's car so that could only mean that the girls were home.

"Hey thanks for the ride guys." Adam said.

"Sure thing." Jason replied "Have fun."

"Yeah and tell the yellow sisters that we'll see them again." Kimberly added.

"All right." Rocky said. They saw the two drive off and went inside. They were able to chill for a bit as the AC was on despite getting wet at the beach. Minutes after chilling, Rocky and Adam came across what appears to be two massage tables.

"Okay. but who...?"

Just then they noticed a card on one of the tables as well as a black and blue and black and green the card instructed for them to get on the table and lie down with the blindfolds on but they would need to be naked as well. As they did that they got on and waited and waited until they were nearly tired. Aisha and Tanya soon came out with massage oil, and they had on massage dresses and heels. For Aisha while part of her dress was unbuttoned, she had on a red bra with matching panties and even her heels were red as well as her fingernails. Tanya bra and panties were black as well as her heels but she had on red lipstick and her toenails were painted red. As they got prepared they began applying the oil on their respectful spouse and soon after the guys felt like they were in heaven, More Rocky than Adam.

"This sure feels good, so good I tell you." Rocky said.

"Tanya?" Adam asked wondering who is massaging him.

"Just relax." Tanya replied.

"Yeah." Aisha added.

"What's the occasion?" Rocky asked.

"No occasion can a wife just do this for her husband because she loves him?"

"Yeah."

"Then just relax. Besides this is our surprise."

"Giving us a massage?" Adam asked.

"Oh that's just the beginning." Tanya said winking at Aisha. Minutes more into it as the guys were groaning more and more during the massage, mostly Rocky was enjoying his massage more than Adam was enjoying his own as Aisha was about to massage Rocky's rear, Rocky gave out a violent shudder, this turned Aisha on. And as a result she gave Rocky's rear a decent but playful slap.

"Aisha!" Rocky yelled.

"Better watch that end of yours baby." Aisha replied. Meanwhile Tanya decided to take it up one notch massaging Adam's body. Touching with her hands on and off this was agonizing Adam until without question Tanya gave out a seductive laugh before planting a love bite on one of Adam's rear cheeks.

"Aah...!" Adam said as his whole body arched up suddenly he took off the blindfold only for Tanya to flip him over and mount him. When Adam saw her he was stunned for a bit before he snapped back.

"Darling, You bit me."

"Oh come on, it was just a love bite, besides it's to mark that you're mine."

"Where can I return the favor?"

"Let me see..."

Tanya leaned down to kiss him fully and took the time to take off her dress, bra and panties before placing him inside her, oiled up and all. Aisha was getting hot and began to followed suit by flipping him over and mounting him after she took off her clothes excluding the heels and his blindfold off Rocky wasn't able to see Aisha's massage outfit but she made sure she took a picture for Rocky so he knew what she had on before she took off her entire costume off. And soon enough they began grinding and going up and down as the fun began. Aisha was moaning loudly as she went faster.

"Oh, Aisha...! This feels..." Rocky said.

"So good? Yes!"

Aisha kept going faster and faster until she turned around and continued from there letting Rocky see Aisha's bare backside as she also played with her long hair. Rocky held on to her hips as she kept going which was making her more and more close to her orgasm.

Meanwhile Tanya was bouncing hard on Adam and was loving on how Adam caressed her breasts. Having a smile on her face her gasps of pleasure was getting Adam harder and harder as she kept going.

"Ohh, you feel soooo good inside me, Adam!"

"Yes... That's it, keep going harder."

"Oh yes!"

Tanya kept going harder and harder until she was close to her orgasm when at the same time, Aisha was as well. They both got off and finished their orgasms by stroking their respectful lovers' shafts and then after a quick grunt from the two had they had their orgasms. Tanya and Aisha let their lovers' juices spill on their breasts. And soon after, they both went and straddled their faces as Rocky and Adam, were soon licking away at their cores. Adam and Rocky felt a bit spent after their orgasms so all they could do was please their wives after all they did surprise them with this night so to speak. With the Yellow Sisters basically shrieking with pleasure, they were close to their orgasms.

"Rocky!"

"Oh, Adam... I'm coming!"

"Me too! Rocky!"

They had their orgasms and Adam and Rocky was able to lick what they could before Aisha and Tanya licked the rest off. After that they ended up kissing their respectful husbands before turning in for the night going probably another round of love making.

Days later Kimberly was informed about their night after a day at the beach but was a bit jealous knowing that she could have partake but they told her that it was a Yellow Sister thing with Kimberly being a former pink.


End file.
